The main objectives of this project is the application of computer cluster analysis and related methods to NIH research problems. Cluster analysis was applied to find the location of clusters in cell sorter data. Up until now this work has been done by drawing contour plots of three variables at a time. The Cluster Analysis techniques allow a large number of cell sorter variables to be analyzed at once, and should give a more accurate result. Work with Dr. John Wunderlich and Julie Titus is continuing. Techniques developed under this project have been implemented in the GRAPH and DNA:DRAW computer programs for publication-quality graphics presenting multivariate data and DNA sequence data.